I'm sorry but I didn't lie
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: What if Reiko did have a friend in the hospital? And what if he wasn't just visiting but was a patient? What will happen to him when Reiko dies? Read and find out
1. Into the Abyss

Name: Kai Shibuya

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Looks: .com/user_images/S/SW/SWE/SWEETPEA140494/1329353921_2951_

Info: Due to a series of fits he was sent to Kuromiya hospital where he met Reiko. She doesn't know that he is a patient but is glad to have someone to talk to.

Quote: _I'm sorry but I didn't lie..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one - Going into the abyss<strong>

**/Kai's pov\**

I was visiting Reiko again today since there isn't much to do in this hospital. I had met her after I came out of my unconscious state due to my seizures. I saw her sat by herself all alone while other kids just seemed to keep away from her. I decided to talk to her and we got along quickly, she's really nice. I knocked on her door before entering only to see a woman that I haven't seen before given Reiko something.

"Oh? Who's this?"

I saw them both look at me and almost made me flee from the room. Reiko smiled and waved me over but I made sure to stay a bit away from the woman.

"Mum, this is Kai. He visits me everyday. Kai, this is my mother, look at what she gave me."

I looked at her hands to see a cell phone, that was nice of her.

"Do you have one Kai?"

I looked up at Reiko's mum to see her smiling at me making me feel slightly at ease. I brought out my phone and her mum helped us exchange numbers so we can communicate when we want. Her mum then had to leave for work leaving us alone.

We both then decided to go on the computers to see if anyone was on the chat site. We used separate computers so then we could both chat, she was known as "Kuroneko" and I was known as "Shironeko". There was a person called Rin online who was really nice to us and believed that we were actually using hospital computers. Even though Rin was a good friend I wouldn't trade the friendship between me and Reiko for the world.

_**~Few weeks later~**_

Reiko has been getting upset lately due to not seeing or hearing from her mother. People have also been bullying her on the chat room while me, Rin and her nurse, Kyoko, have been defending her.

Yesterday, she got so upset with her mum that she smashed her phone while I held her since she was crying. I hated to see her so upset but I knew she had me but I get the feeling it isn't enough. I start to worry if this will make her illness worse but all I can do is wait.

After she fell asleep, I put a note on the table next to her bed telling her that I would see her at dinner as well as her broken phone then left. I walked back to my room on the second floor but felt my chest tighten when getting close to my room. I fell forward onto my front as my body went out of control, it was another seizure and a powerful one as well. I could see nurses running to me but couldn't hear anything except this high pitch noise. I started to see blotches of black in my sight and tried to blink them out but more and more kept appearing. Eventually my whole sight went black as I went unconscious to the world.

**/Reiko's pov\**

I woke up to silence in my room only to look around to see I'm alone. I looked at my table to see a note there from Kai saying he would meet me at dinner so he probably went on the computer. I knew at points in time we need space apart so I stayed in my room.

I could hear nurses rushing past my door going on about a person collapsing on the second floor. It was probably one of the other kids staying here. I hugged my cat doll closer to me, the one Kai got me.

I waited for dinner when Kyoko came in and took me down to the cafeteria. I looked around not being able to see Kai so I sat with Michio. Throughout dinner I kept glancing at the door for Kai but he never showed up. Did he go home already?

After dinner I went online to see Rin on and chatted with her and a passerby. I told her what's been going on and she said she would come visit me in a week, I couldn't wait.

_**~A week later~**_

I sat in the waiting room at the entrance to the hospital. I haven't seen Rin yet and I haven't seen Kai in a week, I'm a bit worried. I had asked Kyoko if she had seen him but she said she hadn't.

I tried calling his mobile with the phone in the nurse's office when Kyoko let me but it would go straight to voicemail. Did he not want to see me anymore? I saw a girl get wheeled in and saw her glance at me before they took her away.

I waited another hour before going up to my room disappointed and rejected. I couldn't take it anymore so I opened up my window and stood on the ledge. Did no one like me anymore? I could hear the door opening up behind me and heard Kyoko scream as I fell forward and down towards the ground.

The last thought on my mind was 'Why did you lie, Kai?'

**/Kai's pov\**

Throughout the week I have been drifting in and out of consciousness able to hear everything going on around me. The most recent one was a girl being wheeled in because she was hit by a truck.

My mind wandered to Reiko, did she know where I was? Did she know what happened and did she worry? These thoughts ran though my head until I heard someone scream.

I heard someone outside my door, probably a nurse, mention something about Reiko. Did something happen? It wasn't until the next thing I heard did an overwhelming sadness rush over me, Reiko jumped out of her room window on the third floor and died. Even though I couldn't open my eyes I felt tears stream down my face just thinking about her innocent life lost to death. I felt like dying, I don't have anything to live for anymore. My parents never once visited me even in the state I'm in.

I heard the door open as someone walked in crying, it sounded like nurse Kyoko.

"I-I'm sorry Kai. I wanted to help her but she's g-gone now."

I could hear the pain in her voice as it ached through my heart, I didn't want to live anymore. My wish seemed to be answered as my chest tightened to the point where I couldn't breathe. I felt my body quake as I went into another fit knowing that I wouldn't be able to survive this one from how weak I already was. I could hear my loud heartbeats in my ears as I tried to gasp in breaths of fresh air.

I felt an air mask go over my nose and mouth trying to pump air in but it wouldn't work. I felt another pair of hands press on my chest once the shaking stopped but even then it wasn't helping.I could feel my consciousness and life start slipping away.

Please wait for me Reiko...

**/In the abyss\**

I opened my eyes to a familiar place, the hospital. It was my room, I got out of bed felling as if I left something behind only to see my body, my **dead **body. I could see nurse Kyoko broken down crying on the opposite side of the bed than me. A nurse, Hina, was comforting her while another nurse pulled the sheet over the body after taking out the wires and the air mask then wheeled the bed out of the room.

I sat in the corner of the room shaking, what happened to heaven? What happened to Reiko? One question stood out in my mind, what will happen to me?


	2. Are they alive?

**If the looks in the first part didn't come out right then here's a description:**

**Brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white button up shirt, light brown trousers and brown shoes. He also wears a brown hat with goggles stiched onto the front given to him by his dad.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's pov\**

I've been in the same room for years now. A lot of things have happened since I've died, the remainder of the week that I died, there's been several deaths with unknown causes, because of that the hospital has been closed down and emptied. I stayed in my room cause even with the hospital closed I heard footsteps outside my door.

I looked up from the bed that replaced my one to the door which shook as if someone was trying to get in. Before everybody left the hospital they locked the doors in case someone got into here and took anything.

Eventually the shaking stopped and footsteps walked away so I calmed down a bit. Only a little bit later I heard the door unlock and open to see a man with short brown hair, with part of it tied into a small ponytail in the back, but he has strands of bangs on either side of his forehead. He wore light gray pants, a blue long-sleeved shirt under a dark gray pinstripe vest, and a pair of cowboy-looking brown boots. He wore a plain silver necklace. His skin was a medium tone.

He pointed his flashlight right at me making me flinch only for him to drop it. I saw his mouth move but no words came out, could he see me? I got off of my bed and walk over to his door while he just backed away. I picked up the flashlight and held it out to him but he seem to hesitate, I don't get why though. He slowly made his way towards me and carefully took the flashlight back but just stayed there. I saw his mouth move again but still no words came out. I rubbed my ear hoping that would work but it didn't.

He was waiting for a moment then seemed like he realised something and brought out his phone and pointed at it. I got out my own thinking that maybe I should get mine out. He reached out his hand and I carefully placed my phone in his hand. He wrote down something in his notebook then gave me back my phone before inputting numbers into his phone and holding it up to his ear, suddenly mine went off and I answered it.

"Can you hear me now?"

I heard a manly voice come through the phone only to look up at him to see him smiling, one that I can trust.

"Y-yes..."

I didn't get what was going on, suddenly I can hear him speak through my phone.

"My friend told me that you can only communicate with ghosts through the phone, so who are you? How did you get here?"

I felt a bit self-conscious about the questions.

"My name is Kai... I was a patient here at the hospital but I couldn't keep going once I found out that my friend was gone..."

He seemed a bit sad when I finished but looked like he had more questions.

"Do you know anything of 'the Black Page'?"

'Black Page'? That's the chat page me and Reiko went on. I told him that me and my friend went on it and he seemed like what I said just added to something.

"Do you know about 'Kuroneko'? Or 'Shironeko'?"

He probably didn't look at the name at the bottom on my phone so I showed it to him only for him to be surprised. I put the phone back to my ear.

"I am Shironeko and my friend is Kuroneko."

"So you knew Reiko Asagiri?"

I nodded looking down a bit sad and went and sat back on my bed. I felt my bed sink down a bit only to look up and see him sat on my bed as well.

"So she was the one you knew. The one who died first."

Again I nodded still wondering where she could be. I looked back at him only to see someone behind him but when I got a proper look the guy creeped me out so I backed away a bit scared. The guy turned around and stood up.

"Sadao?"

The ghost, 'Sadao', turned and left through the door making the guy go after him without another word leaving the door open. I hung up my phone and put it away in my pocket once he left. It's been so long since I've been outside of this room that I decided to get off of the bed and leave.

The corridor was dark and had a depressing atmosphere. I walked towards the staircase only to hear something behind me making me quickly turn around to see a terrified girl standing there. She looked older than me but was quite pretty. She started backing away from me until I saw one of the nurses appear behind her ready to grab her with a menacing look so I went through her and pushed the nurse away. I kept pushing the nurse who was struggling against me further away from the girl only to look back and see the girl had ran for it. The nurse finally settled down allowing me to have a proper look at her, it was Hina Hidaka. She suddenly grabbed my wrists while glaring at me and pushed me onto the floor before disappearing. I never really liked her since she was mean to Reiko.

I got up and headed down to the first floor lobby where the computers were at then sat at the one I usually go on. I turned it on and went to the black page to see what was last on there. Apparently either someone had been using Reiko's username or she was still accessing the web site.

I heard footsteps from behind me to turn and see that girl from before there. I saw her mouth move but could not hear a word she was saying. I pulled out my phone and pointed at it but it seemed like she didn't understand. I closed down the internet browser and opened a notepad document and wrote in it. I moved out of the way so she could see, she lent over and started reading it out loud.

"I can't hear what you are saying... I'm sorry but I don't speak much but a man told me we can talk through the phones."

She got out her phone and looked like she had just realised something. I typed down my number on the computer and she dialed it into her phone then put it to her ear. I answered my phone when the tune started playing.

"How did you get here? Was it through the 'black page'?"

I knew this question would be asked a few times but I didn't mind.

"No, I was a patient at this hospital. I was friends with Reiko Asagiri before she died. I... I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I went unconscious after my seizure and couldn't move for a whole week, a week of going in and out of consciousness."

I felt bad knowing that I wasn't there for Reiko and the girl looked at me with pity.

"I know how you feel, I came here to visit Kuroneko after she complained to me that Shironeko wasn't visiting her anymore. I would of visited if I hadn't been hit by a truck. I was actually brought to this hospital, to the same room as Reiko but I didn't know it was her. When I woke up I saw her already leaning out of the window but I couldn't stop her."

I felt guilty when she mentioned about Shironeko not visiting.

"I... I know why Shironeko stopped visiting... I am Shironeko. I didn't tell Reiko that I stayed here at the hospital. I told to her that I came here with my mum because she was visiting my dad but that was a while before I was put in here. I don't know why I didn't tell her and now all of this is my fault."

I closed my eyes not wanting to look at her but looked up when I felt an arm around me. She smiled down to me.

"It's not your fault, she was just lonely."

She stepped away but then a voice cut through the silence.

"_**I wanted to help.**_"

We both turned to see nurse Kyoko standing there. The girl stepped back a bit in fear.

"_**I wanted to help her. Only you can help her.**_"

At that she disappeared leaving us alone. We knew what she meant, we had to tell Reiko but I didn't know where she was.

"Come on, she's in the waiting room. Waiting for us."

I nodded as I hung up my phone and put it away. We headed out the room towards the waiting room at the entrance of the hospital.

**Chapter 2 - Are they alive? Complete**


	3. Reiko, I'm sorry but I didn't lie!

**The last part! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**If you want to read it on my blog where it has picture then visit here for the info (just delete the spaces)  
><strong>

**http : / imsorrybutididntlie . blogspot . com / 2012 / 02 / info . html**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's pov\**

I didn't know if I wanted to meet up with her. Even as a ghost she must of visited all of the rooms in the hospital but why not mine? I was worried that she was angry at me, I didn't want to end up like that phone that her mum gave her.

I slowed down behind the girl only to notice that she carried on walking. When she gets close to the waiting room I turned around and bolted to the staircase and ran up them. I got to the third floor and went into the only room that I knew on this floor, Reiko's room. The door was locked but I remembered that I was a ghost, that I was dead.

I heard footsteps behind me, I slowly turned around only to be bashed into the door with hands around my neck, it was Hina! Even though I was a ghost it can still hurt and if you kill a ghost then you erase them from existence. She had the most menacing look on her face and was laughing like crazy. I grabbed her wrists and tried pulling off of me but I could feel my strength diminishing. I was going to die again!

"_**This is all your fault! I wish you would just disappear!**_"

When I was about to I felt her hands disappear and something thump on the ground. I saw nurse Hina on the floor and someone infront of me, it was the guy who came into my room! But something was different... He was a ghost now. He grabbed her and dragged her towards the nurses office leaving me alone so I faded through the door and hid behind Reiko's bed. That was frightening! I sat there shaking hoping that she doesn't come back but froze in fear when hearing mumbling in the corridor and coming closer.

Someone came through the door and I saw Reiko, she had changed since I last saw her, her once brown hair is now black, her pretty brown eyes now yellow with cat slits, pale and her once beautiful pink dress now worn and tattered.

"_**Liar... Everybody is a liar... Everybody's happier if I go away.**_"

She walked slowly up to the window then opened in and got onto the edge, she was going to jump again! I heard the door open then someone screaming but I quickly ran to Reiko and pulled her back in. I fell backwards onto my back feeling someone land on me only to look and see Reiko, I had stopped her. She looked up with me and looked surprised.

"_**Kai?**_"

I pulled her close to me and hugged her not wanting to let her go, after all of these years I can hold her in my arms again.

"_**You... You lied to me, lied like everyone else. You left me all alone...**_"

I slightly tightened my grip on her.

"I'm sorry but I didn't lie. I... I was unconscious in the room under this one. I did visit my dad in this hospital once but that was before I met you. I was sent to this hospital after a series of fits but I didn't want you to worry so I never told you. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you but I had a serious attack that I couldn't move for a week, I kept going in and out of consciousness and was stuck in bed."

I felt her arms wrap around me almost as tight as I held her.

"_**Why are you here then?**_"

Her voice sounded more innocent then before.

"Once I heard what you did I couldn't go on... I got my wish when another fit came over me which I couldn't survive through. I woke up still in the same room as I died in."

She stood up and helped me up and we both turned to the girl who was just stood there. I looked to Reiko when she looked at me and nodded when we came up with the same idea. Reiko went over to her and took her hand leading her to the window trying to seem like she wanted something to say. I ran up from behind and pushed the girl out of the window and into the abyss where she would go back to her life.

Reiko lifted the cat toy that I gave her before and through it out the window as if to forget what had happened. I took Reiko's hand and we walked down to the cafeteria where we saw other ghosts such as nurse Kyoko, Sadao, the guy who helped me and Michio. I wanted to help these people but they were dead to the normal world and were stuck here in limbo. The curse of the black page was still up but hey,

**ghosts need entertainment too.**

**Chapter 3 - Reiko, I'm sorry but I didn't lie! Complete**


	4. Ghost Battle

**Just a bit extra I wanted to add but now this story is done. Hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Extra chapter - Ghost battle<strong>

**/Kai's pov\**

It's been a few months since the girl, who Reiko told me was Rin, had gone home. No new people have arrived but it's been a bit quiet recently. I started to wonder where nurse Hina was since we stayed at Kuromiya hospital. Reiko and I have been inseparable and kept checking the web site.

We were about to head to the cafeteria where everyone was from my room on the second floor when I heard crying in the nurses office. I let go of Reiko's hand and walked towards the counter then behind it to the door. I tried opening the door to find out it's locked, I don't like going through anything since it feels weird. I knocked on the door since I could hear crying still only for it to open to reveal a bunch of laughing faces belonging to Hina Hidaka, Shin Suzutani, Kei Shoji and Ken Negishi. I grabbed the handle of the door and tried closing it again only for it to be yanked open to reveal more faces such as Mika Hosokawa, Kumi Ota, Mai Kokura, Yoshi Kuromiya and a lady in red.

I jumped backwards when arms reached out to grab me only for me to trip through the counter. I turned around and ran to Reiko as they slowly approached then grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs. We ran into the cafeteria and slammed the doors behind us. Suddenly the doors started pushing in but me and Makoto pushed it back in place and kept it blocked. Nurse Kyoko held Reiko while Michio was asking her what had happened. I heard something start slashing at the door making me back away and Sadao took over. I got out my phone and dialed Reiko's number since we hid her phone in the basement just in case of this and transported there. One by one the others appeared and the last person was Makoto who said he hid the phone.

"_**What are we going to do?**_"

I turned to Kyoko just as confused as she was. I checked up the shaft to see if anyone was up there but there wasn't.

"There's two things we can do. One, to go to a place none of them have been to or two, fight them."

We all knew there wasn't anywhere to go where none of the others have been. So there was only one option, fight. I picked up Reiko's phone while the others were talking and transported to my phone.

The ghosts were gone so I grabbed my phone and creeped up to the third floor and called Reiko's phone while making sure none of the other ghosts were around.

"_**Hello? Kai?**_"

It was Makoto who had answered. I told him that everyone could come up and hung up. Eventually everyone transported up and I put the phone in my pocket. We looked around the floor to see none of them around, but where were they? We checked all around the hospital but they were no where.

"_**This is strange, they must be in another location.**_"

On the second floor I went over to the elevator and opened it, the abyss? Since Rin had left all of the places had been restored. I looked around it confused but jumped back when a face appeared infront of mine, it was the girl in red!

Suddenly every single door on this floor opened showing the abyss and the stairs were blocked. I backed away from the elevator as the girl in red crawled through and towards me. I looked around to see every single ghost following Hina was surrounding us and we were outnumbered. We separated and fought our own people. I was fighting the girl in red and Ken Negishi, Reiko was fighting the most who were Hina Hidaka, Yoshi Kuromiya and even her own mother, Makoto was going against Kei Shoji and the Bowler Hat girl but he seemed like he was just being molested, Michio went against the two girls Mai Kokura and Kumi Ota, Sadao fought against Jun Kondo and Shin Suzutani but seemed alright at it and Nurse Kyoko went against Midori Kato and Mika Hosokawa.

The battle seemed to rage on between two teams of ghosts but no side was winning. I pushed Ken away only to see Reiko near a door fighting off Yoshi while Hina was preparing to charge at her. I charged at Reiko before Hina and pushed her out of the way only to be pushed through the door instead of Reiko and into the abyss. I reached my hand out to Reiko's only to miss by an inch and fell away. I watched as the door get further and further away from me. I felt myself start to fade away but took out my phone and sent one last message to each of my team's phones before completely fading away into non-existence.

**/Reiko's pov\**

I watched as Kai got further away until I couldn't see him anymore, he was gone. I turned around and glared at Hina who was acting innocently. I summoned all of my army of arms to grab each one of the people on her team by the neck and squeezed. One by one they faded away just like Kai did and the last person left was **her**. Each and every arm went to each part of her squeezing so she was screaming in agony until it went silent, she was gone.

The arms went away and Kyoko walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. All at once everyone's phones went off making them pull them out but I couldn't since mine was in the basement. Each one of them suddenly had a sad face, I realised why when Makoto showed me his phone, it was a text.

_**Goodbye...**_

It was Kai, his last word to all of us. I felt as if I would cry but I couldn't, I pulled away from Kyoko and gently held the phone in my hands. I fell to my knees as Sadao and Makoto shut all of the doors except the one he was pushed into. Everyone gathered the things Kai liked and placed it around the door as if a memorial then left to the cafeteria leaving me alone infront of the door. What was an existence without your best friend? Or were we more? I stood up and walked towards the door and looked down into the abyss, just one more step. I stepped forward and fell in but while falling I felt warmth around me, as if he was here with me. I closed my eyes and relaxed in the warmth, I'm glad the last moments in my existence was like this.

**/Makoto's pov\**

I felt a warm feeling envelop me making me feel happy and safe. I looked around and it seemed like I wasn't the only one but I saw them fading from bottom up into white. I looked down to see the same was happening to me but I wasn't scared. I couldn't wait to see where my next adventure would take me, hopefully anywhere better than the abyss.

**Extra chapter - Ghost battle complete**


End file.
